Drabble Dumps: STARMYU
by Kuriitama
Summary: Kumpulan drabble random. Pairing gado-gado per chapter, multiship iz da best! Chapter 02: Four-leaf Clover [SawaTatsu].
1. Cinta RomJul Kita Ini - TenGami

**High School Star Musical © C-Station & NBCUniversal**

 **.**

 **STARMYU DRABBLE DUMPS**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **Chapter 01:**

 **Cinta RomJul Kita Ini**

 **[TenGami]**

.

.

" _Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Kata-kata itu beralun lembut ditemani oleh semilir angin malam. Nada bicara kalemnya sungguh berlawanan dengan tatapan kuat yang ia berikan. Bila untaian kata tadi serupa bisik lembut yang ingin menangkan, mungkin tatapnya adalah bilah pedang yang seolah berkata: ia siap melakukan apapun untuk melindungi apa yang ia sayangi._

" _Jangan keras kepala! Kau tahu apa akibatnya bila kita memaksakan hubungan ini, bukan?" Gadis itu setengah membentak, gaun merahnya sedikit tersingkap dimainkan angin. Ia tak sanggup, sedikit lagi… kalau ini semua tak kunjung usai—_

" _Persetan dengan pertentangan di antara keluarga kita."_

 _Nada bicara pemuda itu terdengar dingin, seolah bercampur benci. Namun dekapan erat yang setelahnya ia berikan itu terasa begitu hangat—begitu penuh akan rasa kasih sayang. Hati gadis itu pun luluh juga. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa melepas pemuda biru di hadapannya ini._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Tengenji. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

" _Tsukigami… aku pun mencintaimu. Aku telah memutuskannya. Akan kubuang segalanya demi bisa bersamamu."_

" _Oh, Tengenji…."_

" _Tsukigami…."_

 _Merah melebur dengan biru. Dua insan tersebut bersatu pada malam purnama itu._

.

.

.

"Pfffft—"

Tsukigami Kaito, terkulai di ruang latihan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah nyaris meledak—mendesak rasa ingin tertawa. Di tangannya ada sebuah naskah drama amatir yang ditulis oleh rekan timnya sendiri. Adaptasi Romeo dan Juliet versi tim Otori, katanya.

"Uh… naskahnya jelek ya, Tsukigami-kun?"

Di sebelah Nayuki, Kuga hanya mengangkat alis. Bukan jelek lagi ini mah.

Tengenji—yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menelaah naskah drama ambigu tersebut, kini angkat bicara. "MANA BISA GUE MAIN DI DRAMA GINIAN WOI!? NAJIS LAH KENAPA KAMU BENERAN BIKIN AKU JADI PROTAG CEWEKNYA HAH!?"

—tepatnya beteriak.

"Tapi kemarin kan Tsukigami-kun bilang kalau Tengenji-kun _bisa_ memainkan peran wanita." Dan tumben-tumbennya seorang Nayuki Tooru bisa membalas hardikan Tengenji dengan teguh hati. Mungkin ia lelah. Terang saja, sudah seminggu lebih mereka belum mendapat ide untuk penampilan mereka. Terpaksa Nayuki membuat satu naskah drama awur-awuran untuk jaga-jaga.

Dikiranya Nayuki juga senang apa disuruh menulis naskah dadakan.

"Yaelah Tengenji ini naskahnya kece kali! Aduh jadi nggak sabar mau lihat Tengenji pake rok berkibar-kibar~!"

"Ke laut sana kamu, Hoshitani!" Tengenji yang sedari tadi emosi, langsung lelah ketika Hoshitani mulai ikut berkomentar.

"Pfft—haaah… tapi serius pasti cocok kok, Tengenji." Tsukigami, yang berhasil mereda ledakan tawanya pun ikut berkomentar. "Kurasa aku tak masalah dengan naskah ini."

Tengenji melotot. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tsukigami yang entah ingin melihatnya sengsara atau segitu ngebetnya ingin jadi lawan mainnya itu. Mungkin lebih ke opsi pertama—atau bisa jadi memang modus opsi kedua.

"Ogah! Aku tidak akan memerankan peran itu, titik!" Mana ada orang yang mau menonton drama yang isinya bencong.

"Lagipula yang lebih cocok dikasih wig sama rok itu kamu, Tsukigami."

Tengenji memicing sinis sambil menuding Tsukigami. Yang lain hanya bolak-balik menatap pada telunjuk Tengenji dan wajah (sok) inosen Tsukigami.

"Ini bukan masalah cocok atau tidak cocok, Tengenji. Kau kan yang paling berpengalaman di bidang teatrikal."

"Tapi kalau dengan fisik begini mah jijik lihatnya woi!" Akhirnya Tengenji mengakui keburukan dirinya juga.

"Maksudku—sini, deh! Wajahmu tidak buruk. Ah—ukuran tubuhmu pun boleh juga. Intinya kau cantik, lebih cocok bila mendapatkan peran wanitanya."

Kemudian sunyi.

Kuga melotot lebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mungkin saja Tengenji yang kurang peka itu sungguh tak sengaja ketika ia menarik Tsukigami lalu menyentuh dagu pemuda kecil itu dalam jarak dekat. Mungkin saja Tengenji pun tak bermaksud ketika tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Tsukigami untuk mengecek ukuran tubuhnya. Mungkin Tengenji Kakeru yang polos ini sungguh tak ada maksud buruk.

Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya adalah pemandangan terhomo yang pernah ia saksikan.

"Tengenji, kalau mau homoan jangan di sini."

Adalah rahasia umum bahwa ketika Kuga mulai berbicara, itu artinya suasana sudah terlalu keruh—terlalu edan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Berapa tahun berlalu sejak saya terakhir nulis fanfic… #alaykamu #kemarinbikinffbookapaandong Intinya sih SAYA BENERAN GAK NYANGKA KALO ADA FENDEMNYA STARMYU DI FFN IYA SUMPIL KOK BISA ADA SIH #plak**

 **Intinya ini bakal jadi drabble dumps dengan pairing gado-gado sih. Mungkin bakal menerima request tapi nanti dulu lah ;w;**

 **Dan maaf nggak bisa panjang-panjang amat soalnya saya pingin ngebut ngerjain ffbooknya AU starmyu. Siahkan cek hastag #DistrikAyanagi di facebook bila penasaran sama teasernya 8DDD #najis**

 **Yaa, sekian dulu dari saya~ #bows**

 **PS: Judul dikutip dari salah satu translasi lirik ciptaan sendiri. (kalau mungkin ada yang menyadari, di salah satu akun SC saya sumpil ada.)**


	2. Four-leaf Clover - SawaTatsu

**High School Star Musical © C-Station & NBCUniversal**

 **.**

 **STARMYU DRABBLE DUMPS**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **Chapter 02:**

 **Four-leaf Clover**

 **[SawaTatsu]**

.

.

Tatsumi kecil cemberut seharian sembari menahan tangisnya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tapi baru saja ia mendapat telepon dari Sawatari—teman karibnya—yang bilang kalau hari ini ia tak akan datang bermain ke rumah Tatsumi seperti biasanya. Dan sungguh betapa terkejutnya Tatsumi karena biasanya saat hujan badai sekalipun Sawatari akan tetap datang menemaninya bermain pada hari libur. Hal apa yang membaut Sawatari absen bermain ke rumahnya hari ini?

Bocah kecil itu merenung, mencari-cari dalam benak kalau ada kesalahan yang ia buat pada Sawatari. Apakah ini karena ia sempat merengek karena Sawatari lebih mementingkan buku daripada dirinya ketika ketika mereka ke perpustakaan minggu lalu? Tidak juga, biasanya Sawatari juga selalu menyimpan bukunya kalau ia bersama Tatsumi. Apa ini karena kemarin lusa secara tak sengaja Tatsumi menginjak ekor kucing peliharaan Sawatari? Kalau soal itu harusnya ia yang marah, karena setelah itu si kucing mencakarinya dengan ganas tanpa ampun. Atau mungkin—ini karena kemarin ia merajuk tak mau pergi ke sekolah karena takut pada lingkungan baru mereka di Jepang? Yang itu sih mau bagaimana lagi, baru sebentar keluarga mereka pindah dan Tatsumi sungguh terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru. Ia terlalu malu.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana—bahkan sampai senja menyongsong pun Sawatari tetap tak datang.

Sedih bercampur kesal, bocah pirang itu lari menyelinap dari rumah barunya. Ia frustrasi saat itu. Mengapa mereka harus pindah dari Inggris? Mengapa mereka harus masuk ke sekolah baru? Mengapa ia begitu penakut dan tak punya rasa percaya diri sama sekali? Mengapa matanya terasa panas sekali saat ini—

" _Uuu… hiks…."_

Berhenti berlari, bocah kecil itu menggulung tubuh di sudut jalan sambil menangis. Pohon oak meringkuk setia di atasnya. Tatsumi tak tahu sekarang ia ada di mana dan nanti ini mungkin akan menjadi masalah. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis, karena ia memang seorang Tatsumi Rui yang payah dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa tanpa seorang Sawatari Eigo.

Karena bila sendiri ia tak akan pernah bisa—

"— _Rui? Sedang apa di sini? Orang rumahmu bisa khawatir kalau tahu kau pergi keluar sendirian."_

Ketika bocah itu mendongakkan kepala, di hadapannya adalah sang sahabat karib. Sawatari Eigo—berdiri menenteng jaring dan bawaan-bawaan aneh dari binatang sampai tanaman rambat. Tak lupa pula akan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat lusuh.

" _Eigo… Eigoooo!"_ Tangis bocah itu meledak. Mata _teal_ -nya meneteskan derai air mata ketika dengan ganas ia menerjang temannya yang hilang sehari tersebut. _"Maafkan aku Eigo—hiks—aku tidak tahu salahku apa, tapi aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku…!"_

Sawatari yang sudah biasa tercekik pelukan Tatsumi hanya memiringkan kepala. Hah apa?

" _Hmm, aku tidak mengerti—oh, apa kau kesepian karena hari ini aku tak datang ke rumahmu?"_ Bocah pirang itu mengangguk, air matanya masih tak berhenti. _"Begitu rupanya. Hari ini aku dalam perjalanan khusus untuk mencari sesuatu, makanya aku tak bisa mengajakmu. Tunggu sebentar—"_

Perlahan, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tatsumi. Tangan itu kemudian sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya yang campurannya ajaib sekali dari buah beri hingga kepompong kupu-kupu. Semenit kemudian, akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"— _nah ini dia. Untukmu, Rui."_

Tatsumi menyentuh kuntum daun kecil yang disodokan Sawatari padanya. _"Clover...? ah, daunnya ada empat!"_

" _Tepat sekali. Clover berdaun empat ini simbol keberuntungan. Mencarinya susah sekali, kau tahu. Dari pagi aku menjelajah hutan demi mendapatkan ini, untung saja ada beruang yang membantuku menunjukkan arah—"_ Bocah cokelat itu meracau sejenak. Beruang?

"— _intinya, berjuanglah Rui. Ini adalah jimat dariku. Dengan ini kuberikan semua keberuntungan dan keberanian yang ada di dunia ini untukmu. Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya itu."_

Senyuman Sawatari pada senja itu adalah satu dari pemandangan terindah yang pernah Tatsumi saksikan sejak kepindahan mereka ke Jepang.

" _Eigo… aku… aku sayang Eigo!"_

Kembali diterjang, si bocah cokelat tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala temannya.

" _Tentu, aku juga sayang Rui kok."_

.

.

"Gaaah! Akhirnya pelajaran olahraga selesai juga. Bisa encok aku kalau materinya lari terus!" Ugawa meminum jus jambunya sembari mengeluh. "Habis istirahat nanti bakal ada pelajaran apa, Tatsumin?"

Yang ditanyai membuka buku catatannya, lalu tersenyum miris. Setelah ini pelajaran PKK rupanya. Entah nanti alat masak mana lagi yang akan ia ledakkan.

"Kamu rapi ya Tatsumi, semuanya dicatat di notes terus dibawa kemana-mana…" karena kalau tidak, ia pasti akan lupa. "…eh wah ada yang jatuh dari bukumu—pembatas buku? Ooh ini semanggi berdaun empat!"

Toraishi, Inumine dan Ugawa pun heboh sendiri melihat pembatas buku berisi clover berdaun empat tersebut. "Kereen! Dapat dari mana, Tatsumi?"

Sang leader tim Hiragi itu tersenyum cantik, "Cinta pertamaku yang memberikannya."

Ketika tiga siswa kepo tersebut melotot kaget—bahkan jus Ugawa sampai nyembur, di belakang mereka Sawatari tertawa geli. Agak malu juga rasanya melihat Tatsumi tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang percaya diri dan hobi berkata spontan.

Keberuntungan dari clover berdaun empat sebegini besar kah pengaruhnya? Tahu begitu dulu ia bakal mencari satu lagi untuk memberikan keberuntungan cinta agar mereka bisa menikah tahun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

"Cinta pertama nih, Tatsumi? Kau sudah jatuh cinta berapa kali memangnya?"

"Eh? Baru sekali sih."

"Eeeeh? Sampai sekarang masih suka orang yang sama, jangan-jangan?!"

"Sekarang pun kami pacaran kok."

"BUSET—siapa orangnya, Tatsumi!?"

"—aku."

Krik.

Tiga pasang mata melotot ke arah Sawatari.

"Pacarnya itu aku."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"….."

"Yah… wah…."

"G-gitu ya… bukan hal mengejutkan sih, tapi aku tak menyangka hahahahaha… ha…."

"Bercanda kok."

"Eh?"

"Yang tadi aku bercanda. Ya kan, Tatsumi?"

"Oalah canda doang toh—"

"Loh Eigo—waktu smp kita kan sudah resmi jadian…."

"HAH BENTAR YANG BENER MANA DONG—"

Kelewat spontan, kadang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hai saya gatau mau bilang apa. #plak**

 **Tatsumin sama Eigo emang enak banget buat ditulis www. Di fic Distrik Ayanagi pun saya suka keceplosan tiap kali nulis tentang mereka o)-(**

 **Ceritanya diangkat dari interview Tatsumin yang nyebutin material kalo ybsnya dulu pemalu banget pas bocah. Settingnya juga nut interview www (katanya Tatsumin sama Eigo dulu tinggal di Inggris terus pindah ke Jepang—kalo gak salah loh ya.) #plok**

 **Semoga penggambaran karakternya gak ooc amat hahahaha orz #yha**

 **Ah iya dengan ini saya bakal buka rikues fic buat drabble dumps starmyu ini www. Di fb tapi, silahkan mampir ke status saya, ntar pasti ada status soal rikues ;w;. #gaadayangmau**

 **Salam cinta~**

 **Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT**

Chapter 03, Keluarga Hoshikuzu. (KugaYuki)

[Segalanya dimulai dari celetukan random Hoshitani tentang tim Otori bila diantaikan menjadi sebuah keluarga.]


End file.
